


La Vie est Belle

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Français | French, M/M, Manipulations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie est belle quand on est en amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie est Belle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kirk/Spock poem in French.

  


  
L'image par: Elfqueen55

  


  


  


  


  
La vie est belle avec toi à mes côtés.

Jamais, je n'aurais pensé qu'une simple amitié se serait changée en un amour si profond, si intense.

Je suis seul sans toi.

Ne me quitte pas mon trésor, ma vie ne serait plus pareille.

Nous partageons l'héritage de l'humanité.

Car tu es la chair de ma chair et l'éternité ensemble sera notre destiné.

  



End file.
